


Fluffy HCs: Nice Guy Eddie

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [47]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: requested by anon on tumblr <3
Relationships: "Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot/Reader
Series: Reservoir Thots [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315502
Kudos: 17





	Fluffy HCs: Nice Guy Eddie

  * he LOVES having his cheeks kissed. they r so chubby and kissable and he KNOWS ITTTTT
  * even tho he acts all ‘stoppppp’ ygm?????? yea
  * in public he doesn’t really hold hands with you, he prefers to have his arm around you– whether it b your waist, shoulders, back
  * he orders for you at the restaurant
  * also. i mean i know we all know this already but he spoils you to death and expects nothing in return, he just loves showering you with gifts. especially expensive jewellery 
  * if he has work, he **always **makes sure he gives you a kiss on the cheek before he leaves. and he expects one back (it secretly warms his heart)
  * he’s a big fan of cuddles 
  * also he’s a professional cuddler. don’t even @ me
  * although he gets busy with work a lot, he tries to make it up to you and you two have a designated date night every week
  * pigging out, snuggling under a blanket & watching TV with you is one of his fav things to do!!!!!!!!! ok
  * he loves taking you to gatherings and introducing you to people. he’s proud to have you and he’s comfortable with people knowing how much he adores you


End file.
